Why D'you Care?
by xXTooMuchFreeTimeXx
Summary: /One-shot\ Gaara is a friendless seven year old. But on his eighth birthday, he got a present that he never thought he get, but would never trade. A friend.


**Heh heh. I realised I hadn't written anything on my favourite character; what kind of fangirl am I? But to be honest, Gaara is hard to write about. Still, love you Gaara!**

* * *

A young boy was sitting alone, surrounded by the sand. The sand was his only friend; he had no other.

Looking up, he noted the many stars in the sky. There was a slight breeze in the air, and Gaara closed his eyes, enjoying the peace. No one to scuttle away from him, dragging their children away. No one to shoot him suspicious and fearful looks...

"What are you doing here? This is usually my spot."

He turned his head slowly. Although his expressionless face did not show it, he was surprised that someone had managed to catch him off guard. No one had ever caught him off guard- just who was this person?

'This person' was a girl, around his age. Her sleek, black hair was dead straight, her eyes were rather large, hazel, he noted.

"Who are you," he asked coldly, narrowing his eyes. Normally, he'd just kill her, but she intrigued him. She was impossibly quiet, and why was she talking to him anyway?

"I'm Reina Takuyo!"

Gaara turned away. He hoped she would go soon. He liked the peace, and if he killed her, he'd crave for even more blood, and the whole 'peace' idea would disappear.

"So what are you doing?" she was too cheerful.

"Sitting. Looking for peace."

Reina didn't take the hint.

"Your Sabuko no Gaara, right?"

So she _did _know who he was!

"Yes," he replied cautiously.

"Cool!"

"...?"

Silence. Blissful, peaceful silence. Then-

"How come you're not in the playground with the others?"

"Because," he replied irritably.

"That's not a reason. Because why?"

"Why d'you care?"

"Because no one deserves to be by themselves, all alone."

Gaara peered at her suspiciously (yet discreetly). Was she making fun of him? Before he could decide, she began the interrogation again.

"How old are you?"

"Why d'you care?"

"Because if we're the same age, we could hang out!"

Gaara stared. This girl was frustratingly confusing. What did she mean by 'hang out'?

"Hang out?"

"Be friends, you know?"

No, he did not know. Why hadn't he killed this Reina girl at the beginning? And why was she still talking to him? She knew who he was, wasn't this the part were she ran away screaming?

"You still haven't answered me. How old are you?"

"Seven. Eight in two days."

"Really? Wow! I'm eight in two weeks time! Our birthdays are really close!" she said excitedly, squirming happily.

"...Yeah..."

"Dad's birthday is on January 24th, Mum's birthday is on October 4th, but I don't have any siblings. Do you?"

Kami save him, she spoke far too much.

"Why d'you care?"

"Because I wanna know their birthdays."

"Temari's birthday is on 7th March, and Kankuro's is on 11th February," he replied tonelessly.

"Where do you live?"

"Why d'you care?"

"So I can give you a present on your birthday."

"Not telling." These questions were getting personal. He may be young, but even he knew not to tell strangers that kind of information.

"Is the interrogation over? I wanna go home," he said irritably.

"Whoops! Sorry. Didn't mean to make you late. I get carried away getting carried away," she replied sheepishly. She jumped up.

"Bye Gaara!"

Gaara simply glared.

-TWO DAYS LATER-

Gaara lay on his bed, thinking. He shouldn't have pushed Reina away; she only wanted to be his friend. Only she wanted to be his friend.

He buried his head in his pillow at the thought. He almost had a friend. Almost. But he'd gone and pushed her away, and now she was going to be like the rest, running away from him. The bell rang. He was alone with Temari and Kankuro, and they were busy in their rooms, so he got up to open the door.

Wearing a tanktop and skinny jeans, Reina stood on the doorstep, beaming, holding out a wrapped parcel. Gaara stared. Then glared. Then scowled when she remained unaffected by the glare, before remembering she was the only person that ever wanted to be his friend.

So he racked his brains. What do you when a girl you barely know appears on your doorstep with a wrapped parcel, which you suspect is your first birthday present? He didn't know.

Reina pushed past him, grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. Slightly bewildered, he followed. Reina sat on the floor, so he did too. She handed him the present, and he took it. Carefully, he peeled at the wrapping paper. And, sitting in a box, was a teddy. It had golden fur, big, brown eyes and a little, hard nose. A red bow sat comfortably on its neck.

He hugged it. He didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do. Then he smiled. Reina got up and gave him a hug. He hugged her back tightly.

He heard footsteps. Very, very light footsteps, but footsteps all the same. The door opened, and in the doorway, stood Temari. She was standing in a defensive position, with her fan out. Then she stopped. And stared.

"Sorry, I thought someone had broke into the house. Who's your friend, Gaara?"

"This is Reina. She got me a teddy for my birthday," he announced. A large grin stretched across his face, and Temari started. She hadn't seen him smile for so long.

"That's very nice of you, Reina."

"Thank you," she said, bouncing a little.

"Why don't you to play in the garden?" Temari asked cautiously. This was Gaara's first friend, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Yay! Come on, Gaara!" she grabbed his hand again, and dragged him in the completely wrong direction.

"Erm... The garden's that way," Gaara said, nodding in the opposite direction.

"Oops," she replied sheepishly. And dragged him in the right direction.

"We can play tig!" Gaara said happily, clapping his hands.

And of they went.

Temari smiled. She missed the happy-go-lucky boy Gaara used to, but he changed ever since he realised that everyone was scared of him

* * *

"Gotcha!" Reina laughed.

Gaara, now tired, flopped down on the ground.

"Okay, okay, you win," he grumbled playfully.

Reina sat down next to him, and they sat in silence for a while.

"Why aren't you scared of me like anyone else?" Gaara asked.

Reina looked at him sceptically. "To be honest, I'm more scared of my dentist. You suck at the whole 'scary person thing'. No offense!" she said the last sentence cheerfully.

"But..."

"But what?"

"Why d'you care?"

She smiled wanly.

"Because it's just not fair."

* * *

**I am so sorry, but I'm not very good at T rated stuff... Sorry D: But I wanted to give this to you all for even considering looking at one of my stories. And also because I love Gaara... XD**

**Anyway, I made up Temari and Kankuro's birthday. I have no idea what their real birthdays are... But I made Kankuro's birthday the same as my big sister's!**

**Sooooooooooooooooooo...**

**Yeah.**

**I think that's it.**

**No, wait...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
